E Agora?
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Porque comparado àquilo ela não sentira nada sua vida inteira.


**N/A:**

Bem, não acho que seja uma fanfic que fuja do padrão (do_ meu_ padrão sim, mas). Eu só tive que escrevê-la depois que revi uma das cenas mais lindas de uma das séries mais lindas (Skins) que já vi na minha vida. Transcrevi descaradamente o trecho da fala do Nick pra Franky, porque eu achei tão Sakura pro Sasuke, e não me arrependo um minuto sequer. Só pra ficar claro: não é de minha autoria esse trecho.

E, também, senti vontade de dedicar isso aqui para a minha lindíssima boneyking-ofnowhere simplesmente porque achei que ela fosse gostar. Tomara que eu tenha conseguido transpor nossa barreira, né? UAHUAHAUA Ela vai entender. Espero que goste, amore. sz

* * *

Enrolou o lençol ao redor de seu corpo e se levantou, as pernas bambas. Primeiro, se sentou, esfregando os olhos. E lentamente as memórias foram retornando. Arregalou os olhos de leve e, como se temesse tal ato e o que fosse encontrar, olhou por cima de seu ombro. Assim que captou a imagem, então, deu um pulo para fora da cama e se virou, de forma a estar agora de frente para uma das cenas mais bonitas que já vira em toda sua vida.

Lá estava ele. Deitado, com uma das mãos no peito um pouco branco demais, uma das pernas flexionadas e a outra esticada. O rosto virado para o lado da cama oposto ao que ela estava. Enrubesceu ao ver que tinha levado todo o lençol consigo ao se levantar. Instintivamente, tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Talvez como se quisesse alguma prova sensorial de que aquilo aconteceu mesmo... Que passou de um sonho.

Viu o peito dele se levantar em um suspiro profundo, e ele parecia tão em paz. De alguma forma, isso lhe pareceu uma prova suficientemente concreta.

Sentiu seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso, mas antes de o mesmo surgir completamente, se apressou pelo quarto para procurar suas roupas. Hora de ir.

"_Isso mesmo, fuja_" parou subitamente ao ouvir a vozinha em sua cabeça. E por causa disso, seus olhos se prenderam novamente no homem deitado em sua cama. _Sua_ cama. Sorriu sem humor, zombando internamente de si mesma. Estavam no quarto _dela_, oras. Não havia porque _ela_ ir embora. Pegou-se aliviada por ter mais uma desculpa para ficar.

Ah...! Mas como ela gostaria de poder fugir. Não podia, no entanto. Porque ele estava em sua cabeça, em seu coração. Espalhara por todo e cada pedacinho que era a existência daquela mulher que se tornara. Parte dela daria qualquer coisa para ele simplesmente desaparecer. Simplesmente_ ir_. Mas era uma parte muito pequena... Mínima, até. O grande e dominante resto dela aceitaria até aquilo, aquele sentimentozinho de merda, ao invés de qualquer outro por qualquer outro homem.

Porque comparado àquilo ela não sentira nada sua vida inteira.

Aliás, o que estava falando? Não sentira mesmo. Era como se aquela âncora que representava a forma como ela se sentia sobre ele estivesse com ela desde que nascera. Nunca tivera olhos, nem cabeça, nem coração para outro. Tornaram-se um: ela e aquele sentimento. Doía. Como a desgraça... _Como_ doía. Dissera a si mesma diversas vezes que era preciso deixá-lo ir, mas ali estava, mesmo depois de tanta teoria. A lembrança de como ele se esgueirara por sua janela na noite anterior, todo coberto de sangue e o corpo marcado por vários ferimentos, cortava-lhe o coração e ela não achava que seria capaz de deixá-lo ir embora novamente.

Não que adiantasse alguma coisa _se ele quisesse mesmo ir_.

Mordendo os lábios em um claro sinal de relutância, voltou um passo na direção da cama. Depois outro. E outro. Não podia mais resistir à tortura que era ficar apenas olhando-o. Afinal, se ele já estava ali... Não é mesmo? Ainda com os dentes nos lábios, deixou o lençol cair a seus pés e engatinhou na direção dele. Silenciosamente, tomando muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum movimento que o tirasse de seu sono. Estava tão lindo dormindo! Olhar os curativos que fizera nele na noite passada lançou um novo aperto em seu peito.

_Quem fez isso com você? _

Com um olho no rosto dele, estendeu uma de suas mãos. A mesma ficou pairando sobre aquele peito nem muito musculoso nem muito magro (na medida certa), esperando, talvez, por uma rejeição. Mas ele sequer se moveu. Só respirava calma, serenamente. Então ela tocou a pele dele, aproveitando a textura em seus dedos. Ainda não era o suficiente. Tirando sua mão do caminho, encostou o nariz onde a mesma estivera antes, inalando o cheiro. Ergueu os olhos. Não o acordara. Sorrindo, então, de leve, descreveu com seus lábios uma trajetória ascendente, até estar na base do pescoço dele.

Deixou o corpo cair para o lado aí, com um sorriso embriagado e bobo no rosto. Não era um sonho e, se fosse, poderia ser classificado com o melhor que já tivera. De longe. Apoiou o peso de sua cabeça nas mãos, deitada de lado. Entretanto, ainda não sanara completamente sua necessidade de senti-lo. Levou a mão livre na direção da testa dele, caminhando para o que seria o mais terno dos toques...

Uma questão de segundos, apenas. A mão dele se moveu sem que ele ao menos abrisse os olhos, detendo a dela em um aperto forte o suficiente para fazê-la prender a respiração em surpresa. Demorou um pouco para que ele a fitasse, o rosto inexpressivo - apesar de que a rosada pôde reconhecer algo muito parecido com tortura naqueles olhos ônix. Ele estava torturado e isso a deixou sem palavras.

— Gosto quando você me toca. Mas não assim. Não _aí_.

_Ele gostava do toque dela_. Mas... Um bando de pontos de interrogação dançaram na cabeça dela. Hã? Por que?

O olhar dela varreu aquele rosto de linhas severas (se bem que ele parecia mais relaxado ali do que ela jamais havia visto). Lembrou-se do rastro de sangue que ia da testa dele, passando pela lateral de seu nariz até próximo de seu queixo. Nunca mais esqueceria o estado em que ele chegou. Na verdade, ela nunca saberia _como_ conseguira chegar até Konoha sem causar nenhum alarde mesmo com o corpo tão comprometido. Deu-lhe um bom banho e quando achou que fosse botá-lo para dormir, desprezando todas as perguntas e o medo, ele a arrebatara em um beijo que ela esperara por toda sua vida para experimentar.

Agora estavam ali. No "dia seguinte".

— O que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun? Quem fez aquilo com você? — a voz dela era trêmula, de medo de afastá-lo como ele sempre fazia quando alguém ameaçava se infiltrar nas fortalezas do castelo negro que era seu "ser". Por outro lado, não ultrapassava a preocupação latente.

Assistiu ao rosto dele se enuviar, como se ele tivesse em dor com a lembrança. Mas depois se suavizou de novo na habitual máscara de inexpressividade. Apesar de ela poder jurar ter visto um pouco de alívio pairar em algum lugar enquanto ele botava a mão dela na altura de seu coração, deixando-a ali, e deixava seu corpo mais uma vez relaxar.

— Eu. Mas está tudo bem. Acho que... Estou livre.

_Livre? _

Foi tão inesperado que ela nem soube o que falar. Talvez isso se tornasse um hábito, até... Do jeito que as coisas estavam se desenrolando. Enfim. O rosto dele, após dizer aquilo, se suavizou de tal maneira que... "Que" nada. Parecia surreal, só isso, e ela teve que arduamente resistir ao impulso de se beliscar.

Ele girou o rosto para olhá-la com curiosidade. E ela sentiu, por fim, que deveria falar alguma coisa. Sorriu de forma até forçada, o coração batendo forte contra o peito. Dizer o que? Naruto certamente saberia. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia, e o mais engraçado é que sonhara acordada com aquele momento durante os últimos três anos, bolando milhões de reações e discursos... Mas diante da realidade, tudo escapou.

— E agora?

Ele deu de ombros. _Deu de ombros_. Foi tão espontâneo, despreocupado e relaxado que por um minuto ele não pareceu ser ele mesmo. Mas ela pensou, quase não se contendo por dentro, que poderia se acostumar àquilo. Ah, claro que poderia...

— Agora aproveitamos.


End file.
